This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Recombinant human gonadotropins (e.g., follicle stimulating hormone, FSH) are routinely used to promote follicular development for assisted reproductive technologies in nonhuman primates and women. Because of their relatively short half-life in vivo, the available preparations are administered as daily intramuscular or subcutaneous injections, often for 8-14 day intervals, which can be associated with patient discomfort, local irritation and decreased compliance in women. Of importance to nonhuman primate infertility research, recombinant human gonadotropins elicit eventual production of neutralizing antibodies that precludes further stimulation protocols and efficient use of a valuable animal resource. Current developments in gonadotropin therapy for follicular stimulation or ovulation induction in infertilie women focus on creating recombinant gonadotropins with longer half-lives in vivo, or gonadotropin mimetics. Therefore, a pre-clinical study tested the efficacy of a novel gonadotropin for follicular stimulation in a nonhuman primate model.